Games are known for competitive comparison of the speed and maneuverability of self-propelled toy vehicles, such as race track assemblies. Also, games are known for competitive comparison of the skill in maneuvering a self-propelled toy vehicle, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,255--Sept. 1978--A. E. Goldfarb et al. In this game objects are removed from a dump and carried up an inclined surface.
However, there are no known games for testing and indicating in a single run the strength of a self-propelled toy vehicle by determining the greatest load that can be carried by the competing toy vehicle. One of the problems of the strength test is the prior art requirement to run a number of competitive heats with increasing load increments in order to determine which vehicle has the greatest strength.